wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinomoto Empire
Hinomoto Empire, commonly know as just Hinomoto, is referred as "The place where the deities live" and is formed of a collection of islands based to the east of Gedonelune Kingdom. Etymology Hinomoto name comes direct from the Japanese. "Hi no moto" was the indigenous Japanese way of saying "sun's origin" or "source of sun", as in where the sun rises. That was around Taika no Kaishin reform in 645. When it was written in kanji it was given the characters "日本" (as in "ひのもと": hinomoto). The kanji characters "日本" began, in time, to be read using Sino-Japanese readings, first Nippon and later Nihon, now days Japan's name.Wikipedia. "Names of Japan." Retrieved on June 18, 2018.Quora. "What does the word Nippon mean." Retrieved on June 18, 2018. Geography Environment Hinomoto Empire is covered in natural beauty and is formed of many islands. The land remains untouched, brimming with nature and mystery. Some of its environments include: forests, beaches, mountains among others.Wizardess Heart. Azusa Kuze main route. Retrieved on June 20, 2018. Forests: A forest, disclosed in-game, was alluded as a sacred place because the "deity" of the forest lived in there. Plants: *Yukihana: is a seasonal flower from Hinomoto, with heart shaped, faintly pink, petals. Yukihana grows on threes and only bloom once a year, staying in bloom for a week. *Shuka: is a flower with deep, vivid scarlet ("shu" in Hinomoto language) color.Wizardess Heart. Love Scramble - Yukiya and AZusa story. Retrieved on July 02, 2018. *Shirayuki: a white-pink flower. It's description matches yukihana, but it is not confirmed if it's the same flower. Biodiversity Deities: The "deities" of Hinomoto are what people in Gedonelune call "Magical Creatures", however so, some of them are unfriendly to humans, which is why Hinomoto people try to not incur their wrath unless they are ready to suffer the consequences. In Hinomoto, there is a long history of humans and deities fighting over the land due to being a small country and perceiving not being big enough for the both of them and in order to protect their land was necessary to challenge them. Hanyo: Also known in Gedonelune and Queensblade as Beastmen, which means they're half beast and half man. According to Hisoka, they're not pereceived well and they're outcast in society. Because they're outcast, they don't have rights to a land or to have a job. There are few hanyo that can manage to live among men by hiding their nature. Politics Government Hinomoto is an empire with a monarchy system.ShallWeDate.NTT.Solmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #597." Retrieved on July 02, 2018. Foreign relations In Azusa's route, Azusa mentions that for thousand of years, Hinomoto has ignored the wars and alliances of other countries. They willfully continued their isolation from the rest of the world and because of that, it's preserved a number of beautiful things: its nature, culture and people. However, this isolation created inflexibility toward acceptance of help from outside and obstinacy of trying to do everything on its own, which could become Hinomoto "downfall." Azusa also says that although this isolation may have lifted a little, they still wanted to keep others out and do everything from within.Wizardess Heart. Azusa Kuze main route. Retrieved on June 25, 2018. *Gedonelune: Despite Hinomoto and Gedonelune Kingdom connection with exchange students, both have very delicate relationship. In Klaus' main route I, is expound that pursuing anyone inside Hinomoto would cause diplomatic issues.Wizardess Heart. Klaus main route I - Unhappy ending. Retrieved on February 20, 2018. In Hisoka's route, he mentions that there's land on the continent next to Hinomoto called Foyan, where the culture is a Little similar to Hinomoto's and the two countries have been friendly with Hinomoto since ages past. Known Citizens *Azusa Kuze - the first character introduced from Hinomoto. *Tsukasa Kuze *Hiro Tachibana's ancestors. *Hisoka Hagakure *Kaede Hagakure *Homura Hagakure *Lady Hinoe: According to Hisoka, in Rembrandt's route, people believe she's a messenger of the gods, so only selec few are to allowed to see her. When people see Lady Hinoe, they cant's actually see her, and when they meet her through a Sudare (a bamboo screen curtain), to hide Lady Hinoe's face and figure, this is also due to their belief that if anyone sees a messenger of the gods, then natural disasters will occur to the Empire. People need to bow their heads to the ground and sit in Seiza style (sitting pose where people put their butts on their legs). About her appearance, it's mentioned: She's a young girl wearing a crimson somegi embroidered with intricate gold pattern... She was probably not much older than fourteen. Her beautiful black hair cascaded onto the floor behind her as if it was a river. Her pale skin, dark black eyes, and red-painted lips made her look like an otherwordly being." Infrastructure Locations *Unnamed Hinomoto Town. *Higashi City: Azusa and Tsukasa's hometown. The largest city in Hinomoto and where Suzuku Castle is located. *Kita (region) *Higashi (region) Hinoe's hometown. *Minami (region) *Nishi (region): The region where Hanyo are forced to live. *Suzaku Castle: Lady Hinoe's castle (Rembrandt's route). Hisoka mentions that male servants' got a Mage style, a hairstyle in which men tie their hair in a topknot in the middle of their heads; female servants wear buns. Only a few servants are allowed to wear somegi. Accodring to Hachi and Hisoka if people don't follow protocole, they could get themselves kicked out of the country. Transportation From Gedonelune to Hinomoto, or vice versa, its a 3 days travel, switching trains and taking a ship to reach the destination. In the special train, also called a "high class train," with a "range travel spell" cast on it, it takes half a day for this travel. The train uses a wrap tunnel to teleport. Culture Hinomoto culture is vast and distinct from most countries, as mentioned in-game: "Being isolated from much of the world it has its own unique and special culture." Cuisine *Konpeito - star shaped sugar candy *Hinomai - rice *Dango - is a sweet, described in-game as round white, "looking like a marshmallow" and have a "sticky gooey feel to it, as well as a soft fluffy one." In Love Scramble's story it was filled with honey. Festivals Some of Hinomoto festivals include: *Cherry Blossom Viewing: "In Hinomoto, there is a custom called cherry blossom viewing. People would spend time under the tree, enjoy looking at the petals falling..." - Joel in Gedonelune Academy’s Journal #570.ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #570." Retrieved on July 03, 2017. *Love Holiday Marriage In Hinomoto people are incited marry young and to have kids soon. As mentioned in game, by Azusa Kuze in his route "Most of the guys my age are married already. MC: Girls too. You're well past the age most get married. ...In Hinomoto, you're not considered a man until you're married and have kids. When anyone sees someone single at Azusa's age, they always ask why they're not married yet." Considering that Azusa might be around 20 and MC around 17 years old, then it can be presumed that girls marry around 14-15 and men around 17-18 years old. By tradition, in Hinomoto, above the door of the bride's house, is put a decoration made of yukihana, wrapped in a bright red crimson braided thread, on the bride's wedding day. For the bride's outfit, is worn a muku somegi and hair done up with flower decoration. Language Main Article: Hinomoto Dictionary Others *Armor Breaker *Somegi is an outfit form Hinomoto. *Fireworks originated from Hinomoto Magic Hinomoto have developed their own kind of magic, known as Onmyo-justu, that differs from Gedonelune's magic. They do not need to use wands or long worded incantations. It's established in Azusa's route that they use a different type of magic called Onmyodo which is a type of magic that binds magical words with symbols. This is learned when MC asked him about his magic. After his explanation he proceeded to show her because she had problems understanding him. He then traced his middle and pointer finger through the air and then a magic circle formed behind his motions, floating upwards like fire. MC can tell that they're letters (kanji) but because she didn't know the language, then she couldn't decipher it. This example that Azusa used was the paralel of fire magic that Gedonelune students used. There's a type of magic called Kotodama and it's said that others, including people from Gedonelune can use it. The Kotodama magic is also known as "primitive magic" in Gedonelune. It works by speaking words combined with a very strong resolution. This is also worked in Hinomoto because people there has the belief that words, possess strange powers and for better or worse, the words people speak have a spirit of their own. This explains why people in Hinomoto tend to say positive things, since it's a good jinx: All good comes back to you. Unfortunately it can also works in a bad. Saying negative words might be like a curse. It all goes down to how the person uses it. They use some other items as well such as juzu or kuji-in to cast spells or to spells be more effective. According to Professor Schyuler if someone tries to force certain tools to work, the caster may well end up cursed, which means that these items can only be used by Hinomoto wizards. Professor Schyuler advises to Gedonelune students that if they ever obtain a devise from another country it's best to admire its beauty rather than attempting to use it. *Juzu: It's a rosary. It can differ its looks and colors, but it essentially looks like a chain of spheres that resemble a necklace. In one of his classes, Professor Schyuler showed a Juzu with scarlet spheres and slipped it onto his wrist to demonstrate how it's worn. The Juzus are affixed with binding magic and when it's used it forms a circle of light which entwines the target preventing their movement. The magic used for this item has to be only from Hinomoto. Professor Schyuler only explained this to his class and couldn't perform its magic to demonstrate his students the proper use because apparently he as wizard who uses a different type of magic can't perform Hinomoto magic. *Ofudas: Azusa explains when he shows MC his magic that in Hinomoto they don't use a wand but there is a magic system that uses Ofuda, which is a paper talisman enchanted with magic. At least in one of the spin-offs where he had to duel with Luca he used one to defeat him. *Kotofumi: Hinomoto magic letter that can send voice messages. This is mentioned in Azusa's Journal. *Shikigami: a magical paper doll used to create a doppelganger. Trivia *Hinomoto was first seen inside the stories in the event Love Scramble. **3 story backgrounds were made for it. *In Caesar's route is mentioned that Hinomoto had documents about the Dragonkins, which is why Caesar went there to study. *Many avatar backgrounds are named after Hinomoto some of those including: "View from Hinomoto Inn" (Day and Night versions) from Get Physical 2018 and "Traditional Hinomoto Wedding Venue" from The Vow. *In one of the previews in Rembrandt's route, Hisoka and Azusa (in their chibi versions) are the ones in charge to do the preview. Azusa confirms to be from Higashi and that he loved to go to the sweet dumpling shop on the main street, which Hisoka mentions that he's a regular of that place too (he refers to it as Gen's place) and they both realize that they like it because the owner, Gen, gives them extra dumpling every time they go. An_003_supo2_bg2.jpg|View from Hinomoto Inn -Day- An_003_supo2_bg1.jpg|View from Hinomoto Inn -Night- An_007_bride_his_bg1.jpg|Traditional Hinomoto Wedding Venue Category:Hinomoto Category:Locations